1. Field
Embodiments relate to a water tank for a refrigerator manufactured with improved quality and at reduced costs, a manufacturing method of the water tank, and a refrigerator having the water tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is an apparatus that supplies cool air generated by a refrigeration cycle into a storage chamber to keep food fresh for a long time.
The refrigerator includes a dispenser to allow a user to dispense drinking water without opening a door and an ice maker to make ice in the storage chamber. Also, the refrigerator includes a water tank to store and supply water to the dispenser or the ice maker.
However, conventional water tanks have several joints, from which leakage of water may occur. In addition, the conventional water tanks may not withstand water pressure, with the result that the conventional water tanks may expand slightly.
Also, components of each water tank are separately manufactured and then assembled, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.